minecraft_story_mode_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
MCSMFINAL Episode 12
Petra:We need to go find that ragert shard now! Jesse:Yes! Gatteline:Yes! The rest of the group:Yes! Petra:We are fully armed and ready to go! Gatteline:I have a bad feeling that something is gonna happen to us Cassie Rose:What's up Jesse! Jesse:Wait what? Cassie Rose:*hits jesse with an axe* Petra:*Hits from behind* Cassie Rose:*teleports away with enderpearl* Petra: Should we worry about her or no? Cassie from far away:Jesse, did you really think you could trap me forever? Ha! Jesse:Well, yeah i guess.. Cassie:Atleast you are being honest Jesse:What do you want from us Cassie? Cassie Rose:Give me the flint and steel and the portal atlas Jesse:No! How will we go home? Cassie Rose:Not my problem! Cassie Rose:*runs away* Jesse:Did she really just run away? Petra: I have a bad feeling she will return soon Cassie Rose:and your feeling is right! Petra:What? Cassie Rose:Wanna come with me Jesse? Jesse:Yeah sure Cassie Rose:So, I have kidnapped your friends Axel and Olivia, if you dont give the flint steel back, I will kill them Jesse:What? NO! Cassie Rose:Give me the flint and steel Jesse Jesse:Not a chance! Cassie Rose:Well, that's disappointing Ivor:*stabs Cassie from the back* Jesse:Ivor? Ivor:Yes Jesse, It is me, Ivor Jesse:Oh my god thank you Cassie Rose:*attempts to hit Jesse from the back* Ivor:*kicks cassie* Time to die and pay Cassie! Cassie:*teleports away* Ivor:We need to rescue Axel and Olivia Jesse:Right, Lets see where the lever which cassie tried to pull connects to Cassie Rose:Not happening Jesse! Ivor:I am tired of you Cassie! *hits cassie with a potion of poison* Cassie:no.noooooooooooo Ivor:Just take this last kick Cassie:ha! *drinks milk* Ivor:What the? Cassie:You thought you could just get rid of me Ivor? Ivor:Shut up cassie *throws harming potion* Cassie:It hurts! Ivor:*stabs cassie* Cassie:*dies* Ivor:Whew, Btw, It is good to see you Jesse Petra:Yeah, Yeah Ivor:Uh Jesse, who are these people Jesse:Oh, they are heroes like us, they are from a different universe Ivor:Uh huh Jesse:Now let's rescue Axel and Olivia Ivor:You guys stay here, Ill go with Jesse Petra:Fine Jesse and Ivor follow the trail Jesse:Axel! Olivia! Axel and Olivia:Yay Jesse! Jesse:What happened to you guys Axel:I was just chilling in boomtown until someone wearing white pumpkin knocked me out Olivia:I was preparing for a machine, and she knocked us out Jesse:Oh okay, So, wanna help us find the ragert shard please? Olivia:Sure! Axel:Sure! Lukas:Friends reunited, oh yes! Olivia:so where is this ragert shard anyway Axel:Wait i see something far away from here Olivia:what is it? Axel:Some kind of abandoned building? Jesse:That's where the ragert shard should be, Lets go over there axel Axel:alright All of the group gets closer to the building Jesse:This is quiet *A horde of strange zombie appears* Jesse:What are these things Petra:I do not know! Gatteline:lets fight them They kill them all Gatteline:Alright, Now time to get the ragert shard Sam:Great, more monsters, this time skeletons Gatteline:Lets get through them They kill them all Lewis:This is gonna be easy! They finally get in the building Gatteline:okay, now where to go Jesse:I'll look around see what i can do Petra:Okay Jesse finds a door Jesse:Huh, strange, the door is locked Gatteline:we need to find a key Jesse:Hey Lukas Lukas:Yes? Jesse:Can you help me out here? Lukas:Hmm, Maybe look for some hidden drops or chests, you might find it Jesse:Okay, thanks lukas Gatteline:Sam, Haven't been interacting with you much, hey Sam:What's up Gatteline:Ralph is missing, do you miss him Sam:Not really, he is a bit annoying, but yeah, a little bit Jesse:Guys i think i found something Petra:What did you get? Jesse:Not a key, but a efficiency 1000 pickaxe Petra:But the maximum level is efficiency 5, how is this possible? Jesse:Yeah, but let's try it on this door Jesse:*breaks down the door* Jesse:Hmm, Another room with an end portal Lukas:looks like 2 eyes of ender are missing Jesse:Yeah, need to find some Lukas:Okay, Good Gatteline:I think i found some blaze powder Lukas:cool, now find an enderman Jesse:Ill go look around and kill some endermen for ender pearls Jesse goes outside and find 2 endermen and kills them both Jesse:okay, got 2 ender pearls Lukas:We only need blaze powder now Jesse:got it Lewis:Hey, i think i found some blaze powder Jesse:Good, now, need to craft the eyes of ender Jesse crafts eyes of ender Jesse:now, lets go in the end Lewis:Hang on, I found some guides it says *walk completely north from your spawn and walk towards the green void * until there's an edge Jesse:Um okay, lets go in now They all go in the portal Jesse:does anyone have any blocks? Lewis:I have about 10 blocks of wood Jesse:Good Jack:Well i have 12 pieces of wool Jesse:Okay, give me your materials and lets build through there They build towards the north of the end and they find the one last block Jesse:finally, lets start mining down here They keep digging until they find the green void Jesse:Finally, found the green void Gatteline:this looks bottomless Jesse:*drops a block* The block goes endlessly Lewis: wait i forgot to tell the writing said it will be bottomless for blocks but not for humans Jesse:Okay, lets do this they walk in the green void and get teleported to a bright area Jesse:so bright, there's a chest they open the chest and find the ragert shard Jesse:Yes! Finally Gatteline:so who should keep it, me or you jesse? Lewis:wait i found another chest, there are actually 2 Gatteline:Well then, you can keep one and ill take one Jesse:got it Gatteline:well its time to head home now Sam:The way out of here i think is through that button Gatteline:*presses the button* door opens Gatteline:Wow, so it was hid here the whole time Sam:yeah, very incredible Gatteline:well, lets go home A wither spawns Gatteline:A wither! Gatteline:Well, gotta kill it Jesse:ill be the distraction, keep shooting him guys Petra:got it Jesse stays at distraction and they take down the wither Petra:Finally, now time to head home Jesse:yes indeed Gatteline:loved the adventure, but now i guess its all over Jesse:indeed Jesse and gatteline return to the portal network Lukas:This place is amazing!*sarcastic voice* Jesse:Haha, yeah*sarcastic voice* Now they head back to beacontown Gatteline:Okay, now its time to go back to our universe, Ralph, Jeff, Jayden, Hardy, Henry, Lee, Jason Jeff:You are back? wow you sure took a long time Gatteline:Yeah i know, now lets go home Hardy:okay Gatteline and the friends head back to the univers Gatteline:Finally back at home, now lets go John:Yes indeed Season 5 end